<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Clip My Wings by archaisuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387960">Don’t Clip My Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaisuga/pseuds/archaisuga'>archaisuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Angst, Blowjobs, But only at the start, Celebratory Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mutual Pining, PINING KEITH, Pidge gets angry but that’s only coz she’s scared and loves him, Slow Burn, Smut, Wings, lance centric, pining lance, they get together half way, wing fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaisuga/pseuds/archaisuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“NO YOU DON’T! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE A HYBRID, A FREAK, A MONSTER.”</p><p>Each word hit Lance in the chest, a sharp jab in his caged heart. A flood of memories pushed at ever corner of his mind and he tried hard to keep them at bay, to not project them around him.</p><p>“You’re just an angel too scared to show his wings.”</p><p>— — —</p><p>In a world where people had either feathered wings (angels) or leather wings (dragons), Lance is born from a forbidden love, with one dragon wing and one angel wing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally meant to be a one shot, but I extended on it too much that I thought it’d be better as a multi-chapter fic!</p><p>So that being said, the first few chapters end a little choppy coz they weren’t really meant to be chapter ends but rather little snippets. The flow picks up in the later chapters where you can tell I started to make it more multi-chapter rather than a one-shot.</p><p>The first two chapters a more prologue-y, the story picks up from chapter 3. Chapter 13 is the epilogue.</p><p>Anyways! Enjoy, please leave kudos and comments! I love feedback in any form just please don’t be hateful!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her angel wings were beautiful. They stretched out, beautifully placed feathers blanketing the wingspan, gorgeous white and glitter golden in the sun. The feathers started from a slate gray, softening to pure white. They shined, silver and golden depending on the light, fluttering softly in the wind. They were half in the sand, every now and then her wing would move to shake the grains off, before curling back. They were beautiful, she was beautiful. She was his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Not to say dragon wings were ugly, no. Angel wings were known for their beauty and grace, yet dragon wings were known for their size and awe. Dragon wingspans were much larger than angels, yet lacked feathers. But he still found them magnificent. His were a dark blue leather wings, showing his element of colour. They wrapped around the woman beside him, small pricks and scars standing out against the dark blue. There was sand dotting his wings too, yet he made no effort to remove it. They were beautiful too, he was beautiful. He was his father.</p><p> </p><p>Children played in the water, wings all sparkling in the sun. There were four of them, 2 flew high above, flying in circles around each other while the other two splashed in the sparkling water, smiles as bright as their wings behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The fifth child sat behind his parents, looking over as they children played, wishing he could be there too.</p><p> </p><p>The eldest’s name was Luis, and he had the prettiest angel wings he had ever seen. They sparkled in the sun, much like his mother, yet were speckled with a blue shade, much like his father. He was full angel, wings and powers alike.</p><p> </p><p>Not like his brother. Marco was the second eldest, and had beautiful blue dragon wings that spread wide as he flew in circles around his sister. His wings were practically identical to his fathers, only smaller as they hadn’t reached full size. Yet, wings were the only thing he had in common with his father, for he had the powers of an angel.</p><p> </p><p>Veronica, the third eldest child and eldest daughter, was similar to her brother in the way that her wings did not match her powers. Her wings were like her mother’s, beautiful white wings with blue glitter sparkled throughout, they were gorgeous too, and she took pride and care in them. She flew in the air, circling her brother with her arms outstretched. Her wings didn’t give her the speed or agility that dragon wings possessed, but she did have the powers of her father.</p><p> </p><p>The second youngest, but only by a few minutes, was Rachel, who took after her father in all aspects except gender. Her wings were beautiful and large, slightly larger than Marco’s, who was 5 years older than the girl. He wasn’t happy about that. She played in the water with the eldest, making the water float around her.</p><p> </p><p>Angels were more common than dragons, and were more socially accepted. They weren’t your common fairytale angel, they just had beautifully feathered wings, which had been adapted to be called an angel’s. Angels’ most notable power is the power of healing, they could heal anything between wounds and disease, depending on the strength of the person. They weren’t as fast or strong as dragons, yet were able to stay airborne a lot longer without tiring, having extensive amounts of stamina. Angels were also a lot harder to injure, skin being too tough. Some angels even possessed the power of telepathy, visions, dream scoping and even astral projection. These additional abilities were rare, yet treasured.</p><p> </p><p>Dragons were rarer, yet not rare enough for there not to be a few dragons dotting every school. Dragons were stronger, faster and more agile than angels, flying long distances in intricate patterns, they were the head of battle. Their skin however was more easily broken than angels, so scars were more common amongst a dragons skin. Their senses were heightened too, having enhanced vision, smelling and hearing, with the addition of night vision. Breathing fire was only common amongst infants, unless you were a dragon of fire. Dragons each ruled an element, and some had more control over than others. They were earth, fire, water and air.</p><p> </p><p>Angels and dragons got along fine, but everyone knew it was taboo for an angel and dragon to reproduce. Children born were too powerful, and quickly a law was placed that no hybrids should be born, lest they be captured.</p><p> </p><p>The little boy watched his siblings play above him, circles forgotten and were now swooping about, the other two had now joined. Their wings were spread magnificently, smiles wide and glistening in the sun. They looked free.</p><p> </p><p>“Mijo!” his mother hissed, and it was then when he realised that he’d began to spread his wings out.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, Lance folded his wings behind his back. He hated hiding his wings, yet he knew why. He was the only 50-50 hybrid of the family. Luis and Rachel were each 100% angel or dragon, at least with wings and power claims. Marco and Veronica were both hybrids like Lance, but were passing enough to look like a dragon and angel respectively.</p><p> </p><p>Lance however, had one angel wing and one dragon wing.</p><p> </p><p>His left wing was his dragon wing, which was much like his fathers, yet obviously smaller. It was rough like sandpaper around the edges, and the wings ended in a sharp spike.</p><p> </p><p>His right wing was his angel wing, which from the top was pure white feathers, which faded down to a beautiful ocean blue, matching his dragon wing. They had a soft glitter of silver. His feathers felt soft like silk.</p><p> </p><p>Due to his mix of wings, he didn’t gain the abilities that each different wing offered. He couldn’t stay in the air as long as an angel, and lacked the speed and agility dragon wings gave him. His dragon wings did give him speed beyond an angels, but not much, and the angel wing gave him a longer flight time, but not by much. He had less stability too, with the different types of wings.</p><p> </p><p>Other than those minor flight setbacks, he possessed shared types of abilities with angels and dragons. He had healing abilities, his skin was hard to damage, and he, on rare occasions, had the ability to project his dreams and mind. A gift passed on from his mother. He still possessed the strength of a dragon, and heightened senses. He also was able to control water and ice like his father, yet had little control over ice, so he only ever used his water powers.</p><p> </p><p>He hated most was the fact that he had to hide. He was illegal. Technically, his whole family was, but his other siblings passed as either angel or dragon, and you can’t exactly hide one wing.</p><p> </p><p>He watched his siblings fly above, his parents staying on the ground so he didn’t feel quite as alone. He just wanted to be in the air, free. But that wasn’t possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is more a backstory, the fic begins next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He made his first mistake when he was ten. His family were living on the coast of Cuba, and he was in his fifth year at school. He’d made a friend, Julian, who was a dragon. Jules quickly became his best friend, and Lance trusted him with his life.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Which was why he showed him his wings.</p><p> </p><p>The two were running from the rain down a dimly lit street. Puddles splashed under foot as the golden light reflected into it. The boys laughed, hand in hand. They found a shelter in a hidden alleyway, the golden light turning bronze and where the rain drummed softer and quieter.</p><p> </p><p>“Jules,” the little boy said, his friend lifting his head to meet his eye. “I want to show you something, and you can’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Jules nodded, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Lance shrugged off his jacket and the cold suddenly hit him, and then he expanded his wings.</p><p> </p><p>Jules’ eyes widen, mouth agape with shock. He looked scared, like he was about to run, but reached a tentative hand towards his angel wing, and Lance’s wing fluttered at the touch, not used to being touched so delicately.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone,” he whispered. Jules nodded, and Lance felt safe.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The next day at school, everyone knew. They called him names, hybrid, freak, monster, spat in his face. He was called up to the principals office after first break.</p><p> </p><p>They moved to America after that. It was the last time he ever showed his wings to anyone but himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He’d gotten into the garrison at 13, a school where your wings were to be pressed underneath your uniform. It was a pilot school, which seemed ridiculous in a world where everyone could fly, but wings couldn’t break atmospheric pressure, so they learnt how to fly beyond the confines of Earth.</p><p>
  
</p><p>There were special flight areas, in which students were free to spread their wings for an hour. Special exercising programs were set to strengthen wings, Lance never attended them, which left a dent in his social status.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He only ever met one other kid who never showed his wings. His name was Keith, yet everytime Lance approached him he’d walk away claiming he wasn’t interested.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith was at the top of all his classes, so Lance made it his personal mission to try to beat him. He was his goal. Keith was also best friends with Shiro.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shiro was the first angel to ever be in the front lines. He had magnificent wings, gray and strong as ever. Despite flight setbacks of an angel, Shiro trained himself to have the speed and agility of a dragon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone looked up to his hard work and determination.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance told people he was a dragon, as his angel abilities were easier to hide. He was expecting if he ever did slip up, it would be him using his strength or something.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But one day, he did slip up. He had cut himself on the simulator when it jerked too much. The cut would’ve been so much deeper if his skin wasn’t as tough. He shrugged it off, saying he’d go to the nurses office.</p><p>
  
</p><p>One of his peers, James, has caught him healing his wound, and it quickly spread around the school, until Lance was known as an attention seeker, and a liar. “The angel who lied” they called him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hunk, his roommate, hugged him later that night when he caught him crying, wrapping his abnormally large, golden wings around Lance. And he cried harder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>2 weeks later, Shiro left on a mission and didn’t return.</p><p>
  
</p><p>1 week later, Lance was now a fighter pilot.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And Keith was no where to be seen.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who are you?” Keith asked, supporting Shiro’s weight on his shoulder. Lance huffed, grabbing Shiro’s other arm to share the support.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uh, the name’s Lance”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith blinked for a minute, before his nose scrunched and his eyes narrowed. “Oh, aren’t you that angel who said he was a dragon?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance didn’t say anything after that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hours later, they found themselves entering a castle in a blue lion, and they met an alien princess and her.. guard?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Whoever they were, they were asking about Shiro’s, Hunk’s and Pidge’s wings, and why Lance and Keith didn’t have them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is where the story begins! It’s still a little choppy bc this was intended to be a one-shot, but I promise the flow picks up soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance first saw Keith’s wings during their fourth mission. When he looked back on it, this may have been the point where Lance started to develop feelings for him, although he always had some admiration for him, he fell so slowly but surely he didn’t know when to pin point the exact moment, but if he wanted to give it a start, he’d say here.</p><p> </p><p>They were getting people out of little houses to safety, a galra was attacking.</p><p>
  
</p><p>All houses were evacuated minus one.</p><p> </p><p>It stood next to a cliff face, and while Shiro tried to draw the attacker away from the civilians, it’s lasers had burnt a hole on the cliff face, which was now falling towards this house.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’re not gonna be able to make it!” Pidge yelled into her head piece. “Our wings aren’t fast enough and Shiro’s in Black.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance bit his lip, he didn’t want to watch people die, he’d never be able to forgive himself. He got ready to run, not being much help without his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Until he saw a blur of speed, and suddenly, Keith was outside, holding 3 infants in his arms, an elder on his back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And Oh, that’s why he never showed his wings. Keith’s wings were a magnificent red, beautiful and outstanding. They spread large, larger than average dragon wings but still not as large as Hunk’s. And there were four. He had four wings, two sets. The outer, larger wings were tougher, sturdier, and the inside wingers were smaller, and didn’t end in sharp talons.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And they were beautiful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The house shattered beside them, but Lance and the other paladins watched in awe as Keith lowered himself to the ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was then when Lance saw there were multiple others on his back, a whole family full of people.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When they were off his back and crying in each other’s arms, Keith lifted his head to meet Lance’s staring eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uh guys? A little help?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Right. Shiro.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The fleet were defeated with ease once the others joined Shiro, and were soon back in the castle to debrief.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith hid his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Keith,” Lance called, watching the boy stiffen and turn around. He didn’t say anything, but Lance could tell he wanted to.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your wings are beautiful.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith kept them out after that.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance stayed up late that night, eyes zoned into his pillow as he found himself lost in his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was these times when his brain would pull him back to fifth grade, back to Cuba, and he’d hear those poison words from his teammates instead.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But today, for some reason, his mind wandered somewhere nicer, and much more positive.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Somewhere where he was happy to have his wings and oh god he was, he really did love his wings. He just didn’t like what they meant.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His wings meant monster, they meant freak and all the words in between that were shouted at the poor ten year old boy. He wasn’t normal, and he knew he could trust the team, but not with his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was then when he realised that the team all were a bunch of misfits, really.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hunk was the boy with beautiful golden wings, wingspan one of the largest recorded in history. The underside feathers were soft and warm, yet his outer feathers were hard like steel. He was teased as a kid, he’d said, for on the outside his wings were like metal, and kids called him wingless, believing they were fake. Until a young girl named Jacey said they were beautiful, and he was like a shield. So Hunk made it his personal mission to protect those close to him with his shielding wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hunk, the shield.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pidge’s wings were ordinary and common, a dusty brown and shape much similar to a tawny owl’s. Although, angels with brown wings never adopted an extra ability, Pidge was one of the first. She had the ability of telekinesis, one so rare that the telekinetic bloodline had ran out years ago. Additionally, gifts were usually passed down through families, but no one in her family for generations had a gift, much less telekinesis. Pidge enjoyed her ability, basked in it. She never showed it off explicitly, but never shied away from using it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pidge, the telekinetic.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shiro was popular worldwide for his abilities. He trained and trained and trained to become the best, to prove that angels deserve the front line just as much as dragons do. The first angel to match and better the speed of a dragon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shiro, the angel with the speed of a dragon.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith was the boy with two sets of wings. Red leather and beautiful, Larger and strong. He was fast, faster than Shiro, faster than anyone he’d seen. It made him admirable, a superhero. That it was okay to be different because different is magnificent, even in the shape of an extra pair of wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith, the boy with four wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance, to everyone else at the garrison was known as the angel who lied. The wannabe dragon. Yet all he wanted to be was seen. Seen without judgement. Never needing to hide. He was the half and half. Half angel, half dragon. The strength of a dragon, the healing of an angel. Lance, the hybrid.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance, the boy with mismatched wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance had little control over his angel extra ability, yet sometimes, with enough build up he could let it free.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So he did, he watched his teammates and friends flow out of him, spreading his wings wide with confidence, showing them off to the dream projections.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They were just projections, he couldn’t feel them, but they reached out to him, arms encircling him in a supporting hug. Keith was by his ear, whispering something incoherent, but sweet nonetheless. Lance knew these were figures of his imagination but god it felt nice.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Maybe he could tell them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And for the first in a long time, he didn’t feel so alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after Keith and Shiro got back from the Blade when Lance stopped looking for opportune moments to tell the team.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Guys..” Shiro started, looking to Keith and urging him to continue.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m Galra.” Keith said fast, ripping off the bandaid. Lance noticed that, for the first in a long time, Keith’s wings were tucked behind his back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, half. Technically.” He said shyly, after the rest of the team hadn’t said a word. His wings fluttered slightly, but Lance assumed he did that to show his other “half.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And oh, now he understood. He knew what it was like to be some weird, half creature. He knew what it was like to think of himself as a monster, an abomination.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pidge spoke before he could, “It’s okay,” she sighed. “You’re still you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith shot a shy smile her way, before looking sheepishly around the room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Allura didn’t say a word, instead storming out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Coran stood shocked, before calming and addressing Keith. “Just give her time.” And he too, left. Probably to find Allura.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hunk gave Keith a hug, before claiming he had to leave, Pidge following not far behind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’ll be in the training room.” Shiro said, also leaving. “Come to me if you need.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith nodded, and suddenly it was just Lance and Keith, and Lance felt the urge to rip off his shirt, spread his wings and tell him he wasn’t alone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t do the first two, but he did tell him he understood, or at least try to.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“KeithI understand, I-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“NO LANCE!” Keith broke, and Lance let him. He’d probably been dying to crack since finding out, but hadn’t been given the chance. “NO YOU DON’T! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE A HYBRID, A FREAK, A MONSTER.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Each word hit Lance in the chest, a sharp jab in his caged heart. A flood of memories pushed at ever corner of his mind and he tried hard to keep them at bay, to not project them around him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You’re just an angel too scared to show his wings.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>This time, Keith was the one to leave.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And this time, Lance was the one to break.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, tell me more about your wings,” Allura asked one night. It was weeks after Keith had found out he was galra, and the whole team now fully supported him. The whole team was sat in the living space, and Shiro had let her groom his feathers, and she wouldn’t stop going on about how fascinating and soft they were.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well, there’s not much to tell.” Hunk said, wincing and Lance plucked a darkened feather from the underside of his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pidge finished her milk box loudly, throwing it in the air and letting it float beside her, a reminder to throw it in the trash, or at least float it towards it. “To start, you must know there’s two types of humans. Angels and Dragons.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Angels are people with feathered wings, and dragons with leather wings.” Pidge explained shortly, plucking a healthy feather from her own wing and bringing it close to her face as if to examine it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Right. Angels are like Pidge, Lance, Shiro and I.” Hunk continued, “Angels posses the ability of healing, longer flight duration, extensive stamina, and some have extra abilities like Pidge’s telekinesis.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>As if to prove the already known, Pidge lifted the coffee table between them, Lance yelping as his feet were pushed off in the process.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Dragons are faster, stronger, more agile. Their senses are heightened, and some rule an element, like Keith’s fire.” Hunk continued to explain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith however, did not show off his ability, but he did nod his head in recognition.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Angels are much more common than dragons, yet are not usually allowed in harder working jobs. Saying our wings are too delicate. Dragons take the tougher jobs. Which is stupid, if you ask me, because angel’s skin is tougher and a lot harder to break.” Pidge explained.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Not all angels aren’t allowed in the tougher jobs.” Keith spoke up, heads turning towards him. “Shiro is the first angel to ever be in the front lines.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Allura stopped grooming his feathers to stare in amazement.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“All it took was hard training. I had to beat all the other dragons in entrance exam. So i pushed hard and tried my best.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s incredible!” Allura said, going back to grooming Shiro’s feathers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I have a few questions,” Allura said, hesitating for a second as she looked around at the others.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do all dragons have two sets of wings?” Keith flinched at that. It had been months now since he let his wings out, but still flinched them away everytime he heard footsteps.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No,” Pidge said hesitantly, looking to Keith to see if he wanted to answer the question. He kept silent, so she continued. “Keith’s the first I’ve seen, or ever heard of actually, it might have something to do with his Galra heritage, I’m not sure. We can’t really know.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith shrugged, staring at a spot on the ground.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Allura faces towards Keith. “Does it give you anything else? Extra abilities?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith shook his head slightly. “Not really, I mean I’m faster, stronger and more agile, but that all comes with wing perks, not dragon perks.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>”What do you mean by wing perks and dragon perks?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hunk sat up. “Wing perks are basically what the wings give you. Angel wing perks are longer flight duration and stamina. Whereas dragon wing perks are speed and agility. Every other ability comes under angel or dragon perks.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Allura’s eyes glistened with light, her face bright with fascination.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“And what about hybrids? What happens when someone is born to a dragon and angel? Is it like biological sex and you get one or the other? Do you get a mix of powers and wings?” Allura ranted on, and no one saw Lance starting to shrink back, hoping to make a run for it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Angels and dragons aren’t allowed to reproduce,” Hunk explained in a flat tone. “They’re allowed to date and get married, but sexual intercourse between both is prohibited.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why?” Allura asked, head tilting to the right.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“They’re too powerful.” Pidge said immediately. “They’re dangerous. Years ago, a hybrid was born and destroyed houses and families. They’re evil. They’re monsters.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance curled in on himself. Alone, he’d let his mismatched wings curl around his body like a safe haven, but here he couldn’t.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I wouldn’t say all are monsters.” Keith spoke up, and Lance lifted his head to see him. “You can’t control what you’re born as.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was then when Lance realised that maybe Keith wasn’t talking about hybrids, but instead about himself. He didn’t choose to be galra, he’s not evil. He’s not a monster.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The room was silent for a bit, before Coran cleated his throat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you don’t mind, can I ask a question?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Go ahead,” Pidge breathed, thankful for the break in silence.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why do people hide their wings?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance flinched. He couldn’t decide if this was a better or worse question than the hybrid one.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“There’s many reasons,” Shiro started, taking the thunder from Pidge. “Some do it to hide judgement, maybe their wings are too small or large or oddly coloured. Maybe they’re ripped and torn. Some, like Keith, hide them because they’re different. That they’re scared to be taken. Others have personal reasons why they don’t.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance tried to ignore the eyes that landed on him, instead playing with a soft under feather of Hunk’s that made him chuckle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was definitely worse than the hybrid question.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s a sign of trust when you show others your wings.” Pidge said flatly, trying not to make eye contact.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The others surely noticed Lance leave. They didn’t say anything.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance didn’t come out of his room for two days. He knew it was childish, they just had a conversation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>How were they to know he was that monstrous half dragon, half angel. How were they to know he was that evil thing they all despised. That monster that turned the sky red with fear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The angel-dragon monsters in the fairy tales never had mismatched wings. Instead, the half-breed’s wings were as large as Hunk’s, beautiful and strong. The tops of the wings would be covered in feathers, panning out to large dragon wings at the bottom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They were unstoppable, speed and strength unmatchable, longer air duration than any. Powers of both angel and dragon alike.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Reality, or Lance’s at least, wasn’t like that. His air stability was low, due to the two types of wings. He wasn’t faster or had longer air duration. He was stronger, and did have the powers of angel and dragon. He hated it and he loved it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He knew that the team wouldn’t have said those things if they knew what he was.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He hoped.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But it was when Pidge had said the wings comment, about trust, that made Lance upset. Did the team not think he trusted them? At the moment it was okay, but in future, will that effect the team dynamic? Will that effect their trust in him?</p><p>
  
</p><p>His worries were confirmed when he heard voices from the hall. Of course, they all thought he was an angel, and would never expect him to be able to hear them from the opposite end of the long corridor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I just want him to trust us.” It was Pidge, she sounded defeated and sad, which made Lance’s gut churn with guilt. “How can i fully trust him if he can’t fully trust me? Trust works both ways.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance sighed because he knew it was true. He knew trust worked both ways, he knew they could never fully trust him until he showed them his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And Lance did trust them, he would lay his life in their hands, but after the incident with Julian, he hadn’t shown his wings to anyone but himself. Wouldn’t even let his parents see them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They ached now, from lack of use. He could lift himself slightly off the ground for a few seconds but would thump to the ground afterward.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was like legs that hadn’t been used in a while, too weak to take him more than a few steps. His room lacked the space he needed to fly around it properly, and anywhere else gave the risk of exposing his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He did try once in the Altean pool. The pool was on the ceiling, and Keith had turned around, stating it messed with his fire anyway. The others don’t like getting their feathers wet, rendering them unable to fly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance’s angel feathers were water resistant, thanks to his dragon half, and allowed him to fly in and out of the water.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He spent all day at the pool, trying to fly up to the water, but had no luck. He did spend the time practicing his powers, but he really needed to exercise his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They wouldn’t stop hurting 3 days after.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance hadn’t noticed that Pidge and whoever she was with had stopped talking, probably because they were getting closer and into Lance’s supposed earshot, but the voice that spoke up was directed at Lance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey, you have to come out at some point. To eat and train and stuff.” Pidge said. It was silent for a minute, and Lance tried to listen to what was going on outside his door, but they must have been having a silent conversation, as all he could hear was the slight rustle of clothes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Look,” another voice spoke. It was Keith. “Allura understands why your upset, we all do, but she’s getting restless and you do need to eat.” More silence.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lance, I’m sorry. I do wish you would show us your wings, but i understand you have to be comfortable with that. And I’m sorry if you picked up any implication that I was attacking or forcing you into showing your wings. We love you Lance, and we know you love us back.” Pidge finished, and then he heard footsteps leaving.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance was alone again, and he sighed, flapping his wings loudly, lifting himself off the floor again and flying into his bed. He groaned as he hit the mattress, letting his eyes slide shut and an arm cover them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lance?” Oh, that’s why he only heard one set of footsteps, Keith remained at the door, breathing softly but otherwise silent.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Just know that you’re not alone. And — take your time. We all would like you to, show us your wings that is, but don’t do it because you feel obligated to.” Keith said, and Lance’s breath hitched, remembering that Keith might have been able to hear that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance almost started crying, before Keith spoke up again. “No one cares if your wings are too small or too large, no one cares if they’re ugly and torn beyond repair, or too beautiful that ur scared to ruin them. Heck — we don’t care if you’re wingless. When you’re ready to tell us, know that we won’t judge.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And then Keith walked away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And then Lance realised he was head over heels for that boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think in this little world, prejudices against sexuality, race and gender don’t exist. It’s more against angels and Dragons. </p><p>Angels are supposed to be more dainty, precious and smarter, whereas dragons are expected to be stronger and braver. The prejudice is against angels and dragons dating/marrying rather than against same genders.</p><p>It’s not a perfect world, I don’t think any world could be really, but the prejudices in our society are erased and replaced with wing-type prejudice in this world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, the flow of the story picks up from here!</p><p>also, LONG CHAPTER!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Allura explained the mission, it seemed simple. Free the prisoners from the mine in the mountain, and kill all galra and sentries along the way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>No one mentioned the volcano. Or that it was active.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It started out fine. The lions were left at the bottom of the mountain, and Lance and the others trudged up the hill to the top. The mountain had a hole through the top, but there were caves dotted along, so they’d climbed through.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The prisoners were all harnessed up to little locks, placed at entrances to the tunnels that looped around through the mountains, all stretching from the centre hole.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance looked through the roof, staring up at the pink sky above. He turned his head down, looking to the bottom of the pit. It seemed to stretch on forever but at the foot, where glowing purple liquid was bubbling. Lance kicked a rock over the edge, watching as it sped towards the liquid. As it hit the pool it shot up high, a trail of smoke left behind it. It didn’t come back down.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Let’s stick to the mission.” Shiro said, appearing beside Lance. “And avoid the pit.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance couldn’t agree more.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The little knobs, which all prisoners were connected to, was guarded by one sentry each. The prisoners each had to mine the stone from the walls, carrying back glowing red, blue and purple crystals and emptying their arms in a mine cart next to the sentry.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Each tunnel entrance was connected by a small ledge, which spiralled down towards the bottom of the pit. It had two side-by-side tracks, which mine carts wheeled along. Every few minutes, the whole track moved around. The full carts emptied out at the bottom, somewhere Lance couldn’t see, and new, empty ones replaced them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay,” Shiro whispered, gaining the attention of the paladins. “Lance, I want you to snipe down as many sentries as you can. As soon as we lose the element of surprise, you, Keith and Hunk will continue to spiral down and take out sentries. Pidge and I will release prisoners from the locks.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone nodded at the plan, before Hunk cut in. “What happens when we’ve finished taking out the sentries? There’s still all the crystal leading to something.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shiro pondered that for a minute, before his face set. “Rendezvous at the bottom. The three of you hide and report details before Pidge and I meet you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The team nodded, and Lance stood at the edge of the cave. The ledge started about 12 feet below him, and didn’t give enough leg room between potential landing space and the edge. He looked out and could clearly see all his targets. Sadly, he wasn’t behind any rock, so he was also as exposed as his enemies.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Their entry point seemed to be the top most cave entrance, and rose above all tunnels. The closest tunnel was to his left, about 20 feet across and 1 foot down. Each tunnel entrance was five feet away from the next.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance let out a breath. He counted all the targets. there were nine tunnel entrances in one loop. Each dropped down two feet from the next, and lowered about 5 levels. Lance wouldn’t have been able to shoot the tunnels directly below him, nor the ones either side.</p><p>
  
</p><p>That gave him six easy targets. he could possibly shoot down one more level above the first, but the lower the tunnels got, the more they were covered by the top most ledge. Lance also didn’t want to shoot the ones closer to the bottom, to avoid alerting whoever was down there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>All in all, he had around 15 targets. Assuming no one caught on before he hit them all.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance raised the gun, holding close. He let out a breath and pulled the trigger.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bulls eye. The first sentry went down, knocked directly between the eyes, and went unnoticed. But Lance has no time to celebrate, instead moving to his next target as quickly as he could, lining them up before pulling the trigger again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He took out about seven, before someone yelled, and purple bullets shot up towards the cave entrance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Now!” Shiro yelled, and Lance, Keith and Hunk all jumped over onto the ledge below them. Keith and Hunk had spread their wings to control the drop, Lance trusting himself that he could hit the ledge.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He did, but right on the edge, knocking a few stray rocks off and almost slipping before Keith caught him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Careful, Sharpshooter.” Keith’s arms wrapped tightly around Lance, his smile smug with underlines of worry. Lance thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He melted in his arms before a bullet struck the wall beside them and Keith cut down the sentry at the entrance. Lance was quickly reminded he was on a mission, and hopeless pining was not something that was top priority at the moment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance, Hunk and Keith ran down the trail, Lance shooting down the one sentry left in the loop that he didn’t shoot down, before he took after the others, slashing and shooting sentries. He was vaguely aware of Pidge and Shiro flying across to the top tunnels, freeing prisoners from harnesses.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It didn’t take long to reach the bottom. Keith cut down the closer enemies, Lance and Hunk shooting down the ones further away. By the time they reached the bottom, all sentry guards were taken down plus the few drones that came up to check the noise.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A large boulder sat to the side of the end of the tunnel, which Lance, Keith and Hunk took cover behind. The other Galra didn’t seem to think the commotion was a problem, probably since it went silent. They continued to grab unload crystals. Although Lance realised that it wouldn’t take long before they spin the next lot of mine carts and find them empty.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance studied the area. It was large, so he assumed it had to be underground. a massive drill sat to the side, probably from drilling the tunnels and the hole through the roof. There were two sentries guarded at the end of the track, where the carts would dump the crystals into a tub.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The tub was a large 10 metre wide cube, half filled with the crystal. Lance’s stomach churned in anger, the tub would take forever to fill with crystals, and considering it was only halfway there, these prisoners would have been here for a lot longer. And that’s when Lance looked up and noticed the other tubs. 6 already filled to one side, with another 13 empty ones to the other side.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance didn’t notice he was so angry that he’d started to get up before Hunk pulled him back. “Careful.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hunk pointed in the other direction. A smaller pool of the same purple liquid from the pit bubbled, and the Galra all stood around it, throwing the crystals in.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What are they doing?” Keith wondered aloud, and Lance couldn’t help but agree. What were they doing? Why are they discarding these crystals they’re enslaving others to collect.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance almost jumped when he heard the comm buzz to life by his ear. “We’re on our way down now. All the prisoners are free. Keith, what’s the situation?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith explained the two sentries by the tub, and the four galra beside the purple pool. He mentioned their might be more in the second part of the cave, which Lance hadn’t yet noticed, which was behind the tub.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Shiro didn’t answer for a minute. “Okay, Hunk and Pidge, fly back to the Lions and get Green. Pidge, hover Green above the hole, while Hunk flies prisoners in. Lance and Keith, you’re with me. We’ll help out once we take down the others.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Even though Shiro couldn’t see it, Lance nodded. Hunk quietly left, and was replaced by Shiro minutes later.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Keith, you come with me to take down those four. Lance, take down the sentries. Then go into the second cave and check it out.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance followed the orders. Once Keith and Shiro had snuck around the other way and out of exposing range, Lance shot down the two sentries.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The four Galran soldiers yelled, but were quickly taken into battle with Shiro and Keith, swords and guns.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance snuck into the second cavern, expecting to see more enemies when it was empty. There was no sign of any Galra or sentry. A large Galran ship was in the middle of the cave, with another trail leading to the side of another mountain, an exit.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“There’s no one else here.” Lance told Shiro. Shiro let out a grunt, and Lance heard the sound of him taking out his last enemy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Go help Hunk and Pidge. We’ll be with you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance took down, searching tunnels with prisoners on the lower levels. After checking the first two, he saw Keith and Shiro fly past to help Hunk towards the top. Most of the prisoners had evacuated to the top, awaiting their saviours in wings. Lance ran checks to see if the tunnels were empty, to which they were.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance was towards the top when he noticed movement below. Lance had spot checked each tunnel, there shouldn’t have been anyone left. Then he noticed the boulder moving.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A Galra. One must’ve been hiding, Lance realised.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance began running, giving quick side glances in the tunnels. If that boulder hit the purple liquid, Lance was sure it would cause an eruption. The tiny pebble he dropped earlier had made a big impression, with a boulder that big...</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance was almost at the top. The last of the captives were evacuated into Green, Pidge flying her lion away. The others seemed not to have noticed the boulder at the bottom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance payed too much attention to it. Looking down to see how much time he had left, he’d stood on a rock, twisting his ankle and tumbling over the edge.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lance!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>As Lance fell, he saw Hunk and Shiro above, yelling at him with incoherent words. Hunk seemed to be telling him to spread his wings?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance thought he should. But what good would it do? His wings hadn’t been used for years. He doubted they had the strength to break the fall, let alone fly him out of there before the mountain exploded.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance smiled, oh how stupid this death would sound. Lance McClain, hybrid. The boy with one Angel wing and one Dragon wing. A race of humans rumoured to be the best flyers, fell to his death. Lance almost laughed, if it weren’t for the shear panic bubbling in his throat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Foom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A large mass fell agains him, and it took a minute for Lance to realise it wasn’t the boulder exploding from the pit, but a human one.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And if Lance wasn’t half scared to death, shaking in this man’s arms, he would’ve swooned. Keith looked so handsome, so untouchable. He was his knight in red and white armour. Keith’s face was pulled in determination, eyes filled with worry.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I got you.” He grunted. Despite the grunt, he lifted Lance with ease, speeding at super-human speed out of the mountain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The feeling was amazing. Lance had never seen someone fly that fast before, but he knew it was from the added bonus of his second set of wings. The wind whistled through his helmet, the landscape of the planet a blur and he and Keith shot into the pink sky.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Lance walked out of Blue he was tackled into a hug by Hunk, who’s tears were soaking Lance’s cheek</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh my god! Don’t ever do that again!” Hunk wailed. “I was so scared Lance!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance patted his back, “it’s okay Hunk, I’m okay.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, no thanks to Keith.” A bitter voice broke out, and once he located it, he was met with the deadliest glare he’d ever seen grace that face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Pidge-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you wingless or something?” Pidge said immediately, voice sharp and slicing. The room was silent, eyes passing between Lance and Pidge. Lance took a step backwards, holding his hands in surrender.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Woah wait, no of course not-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Then why the FUCK,” Shiro was even too scared to correct her, “did you not use them? I understand you don’t want to show us but come on, Lance! Not even in a life or death situation? Do you really have that little trust in us?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance finally had it. “You think I didn’t want to? You think I decided midair that no, I won’t use my wings because I’m too scared the others will judge me? Really Pidge?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah, I did think that! It’s what it seems like. If you won’t use your wings falling to your death, then when are you ever gonna use them?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can’t use my wings! I would have if I could have! I haven’t been able to use my wings from the day I was born! They’re attached to my back and I only ever get the chance to use them by hovering a few inches above the ground! Do you expect someone who’s just woken up from a 20 year coma to be able to run a 100m sprint? Using my wings would have done more damage than good. I’d have been dead either way.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pidge’s rage storm had settled, and she turned on her heel, before muttering a “whatever” and left the bridge. Shiro ran after her. Hunk gave him one last hug before he left too, and the two Alteans gave him a sympathetic smile before following the others out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>That left him and Keith.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was silent, for a while. The two didn’t move from where they were standing, but Lance’s tensed shoulders relaxed, and he was able to get the first real breath of air since before the mission.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you.” Lance spoke, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know Pidge is only angry because she’s scared,” Keith said, brushing off the 15th thanks Lance has given him. “She loves you so much, we all do, and she was so worried you were going to die. She didn’t hold it the right way.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance sighed, sinking to the floor, pressing his back against the wall and looking out at the galaxy around him. “I know that.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Will you be okay?” Keith asked, joining him on the floor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance stayed silent for a minute, pondering the question. Will he be? He was sure one day everything will be fine. Once he gets over the fear eating away at him like maggots to a wound. Once he tells the team about his wings, his family. He’s sure everything will be okay then.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But now? And moments right after? He’s not sure.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He let his silence answer the question.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith sighed next to him. “Yeah, me too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They stayed like that, comfortable silence surrounding them and Lance felt a little better than he had been in a while.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking,” Keith said, talking slowly and with caution. Lance tilted his head and Keith took that as a sign to elaborate. “Why won’t you show us your wings?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance was silent again, pondering the question. What was the easiest way to explain? Explain how from the minute he was born, his parents doctor told them to keep him hidden and away from sight. How that as he was growing up we wasn’t allowed to fly because he could be caught in the sky, and him and his family would be sold to the government, his parents killed for their crimes. How he watched his siblings grow up in fake normal-ness, pretending they were normal because they could. But he couldn’t, he didn’t have such luck. How he couldn’t shake the feeling that his parents looked at him the slightest bit different to his siblings. How when the whole school found out about him being a hybrid he was pushed around, bullied as his shirt was ripped from his back, only his backpack to cover his still growing wings. How the principal asked him to leave the school, only not giving their names to the government in favour of keeping a reputation on the school. How he was now too scared to show his wings to anyone, even his parents. How everyday the fear and anxiety ate away at him until he was all but bare, with a pair of mismatched wings left to spare.</p><p>
  
</p><p>How all these things overlayed on top of each other built castles of fear and anxiety inside him. So much so that his brain created illusions and false memories, where he’d lose control and let the thought project in front of him, making it feel real. How every second of his life he was scared beyond belief, because he’s been hurt. He’s been kicked in the dust. He’s fabricated lies on lies and been betrayed by the first person besides his family that he’d ever grown to love. And that builds on his fear, until the castles are no longer seen in the sky, and no matter how far he climbed, how far he flew, he’d never be able to reach the top.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to answer,” Keith rushed, breaking Lance from his whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. Probably saving him from projecting them out, too. “I just thought that maybe if you weren’t comfortable enough yet — which is fine — then maybe you were enough to maybe tell me why? But it’s okay if it’s not and i underst-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Keith.” Lance said, making the older boy jolt and look at him. “It’s okay.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith’s shoulders relaxed, and he stared ahead outside, and Lance spoke with thought out words and caution. It was a beat before he started, and Lance heard Keith hold his breath, maybe in anticipation, maybe in not wanting to mess up the perhaps one time Lance was so open about this, maybe both.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“My parents.. from birth i wasn’t allowed to show my wings. My parents would make me sit behind them while my siblings played in the sky.” Lance started, breath leaving him and he was suddenly a little more confident. “I didn’t understand, I loved my wings, but i guess, slowly my parents fear became mine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It was when I was ten, I showed my best friend my wings. Ex-best friend? Anyways, he told the whole school, and the principal told us to leave.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith was silent beside him, but Lance felt his shoulders tense. Lance sighed, it only got worse. “We, well my parents, had been wanting to move from Cuba for a while, I guess that just moved it from ideas to plans. Took us maybe 2 months? to find a place, and I didn’t go to school for that time. My siblings did, and they all were at a separate school to me, but news spread, and we were the talk of the town. I couldn’t leave my house without being attacked.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith’s breath hitched, and Lance rolled his sleeve up to his shoulder. A nasty, pink-purple rugged scar ripped up his arm, curing around his bicep and hiding away near Lance’s back, near his wings, under the shirt. “Highschool kids did that. Ripped my shirt too, and all rumours became true. I was lucky I had my backpack on, because it gave me a little protection without getting too badly hurt. There’s another nasty scar on my left wing.” He ducked his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Anyways, I guess that just fed my fear, and I’m always so cautious. I never let anybody see my wings after that. Although my sister did teach me combat fighting. Guess that’s why I make such an awesome paladin!” Lance laughed, but there was no humour there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lance, I’m so sorry-“ Keith started, but Lance held his hand up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s okay. It was 7 years ago-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That makes it even worse!“ Keith huffed, voice raises in concern.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance didn’t say anything, they sat in silence for a while. The floor never felt so cold, and Lance noticed he was still in his armour, and it suddenly became uncomfortable. Until he felt a warmth in his hand, and he turned his head to find Keith, looking away, had held his hand, rubbing small circles into his knuckles which seemed to ease away any fear and worry ebbing at his brain. And then Keith began his own story.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“My dad told me to hide my wings when i was young, too.” Keith smiled slightly, and even though he was talking to Lance, he felt he was invading. “We lived on a desert, so i guess it was easier to learn to fly when your away from civilisation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“He died when i was 8.” And this time it was Lance who’s breath hitched, shoulders tense as he turned his head to look at Keith, but he wasn’t looking at Lance. “Fire, out of control dragon.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith didn’t elaborate, and Lance thought that was okay. “I bounced around foster homes. For some reason, they always found out about my wings. Some were okay, I got abused a lot, too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith tilted his wing, and Lance saw a large, ugly scar that cut across it, looking like it would have taken years to heal.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shiro saved me. He’s my brother.” Keith shrugged, smile tugging at his lips. “He accepted me, flew with me, showed me freedom beyond the judging faces of the garrison.” And yeah, Lance knew those faces, all too well.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Until he was taken away from me.” Keith sighed, rubbing his eyes. There was no tears falling yet, but he supposed his eyes were wet.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“But now he’s back.” Lance said, a comforting hand on Keith’s leg.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“But now he’s back,” Keith repeated, “and i never want to lose him again.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It felt like a magnetic pull, something tugged violently at his chest, and all of a sudden Keith and Lance were wrapped in each other’s arms, faces buried in each’s shoulders.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lance, please know we love you so much. But if you ever get treated like that again, if you are ever treated how i was, I will fly you to our own moon and we can live the rest of our lives there. Fuck this.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And Lance? Well Lance thought that was the most romantic thing he’d ever heard.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And he hadn’t realised what he’d done until he felt a warm pressure against his own lips. He hadn’t noticed that he’d placed his hand beneath Keith’s chin, tilting his head slightly and guiding him forward. Hadn’t heard the hitch in Keith’s breath or when his eyes slipped closed. But he did know that now his lips were on Keith’s. And before he could pull away and mutter a thousand apologies, Keith kissed back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And oh GOD it was amazing, fireworks exploded in the back of his head, and the warm pressure against his intensified. Suddenly, it was as if he was hyper aware, all his sense going off like crazy, he could feel Keith on every part of his skin. And maybe that was his dragon side, but he could hear the almost incoherent moan at the back of Keith’s throat, and Lance pushed further into Keith to make the noise louder.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith opened his mouth and Lance immediately returned it, their tongues slid inside and Lance wasn’t even bothered to fight for dominance, too caught in kissing Keith — holy shit he was kissing Keith — to really care. Keith took over the kiss immediately, and thank god there was a wall behind them otherwise Lance would have cracked his head on the floor from the pressure of Keith. But it felt so good.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith straddled Lance, hands bracketing his cheeks to keep his face steady, and Lance combed his hands through Keith’s hair, the other landing on his back and crawling his way up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And maybe it was Keith’s powers going haywire, although Lance wasn’t sure why his own wouldn’t have counteracted the reaction, but it was getting hot. And then Lance found Keith’s wing, feather-light touches dancing across it, and Keith pulled away.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ah! Sorry!” Lance said, removing his hands and tried to place them on his face, but Keith was too close to allow him to do that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No it’s fine, I-“ Keith cut himself off, and the two sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, which allowed Lance to overthink things.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Why had he done that, wing touching — at least in the way Lance had done — was specifically used for lovers. And — oh god, what were they?</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Lance-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I LOVE YOU!” Lance blurted, and oh god it was way too early to be saying the L word but it just kind of came out and it wasn’t as if it was a lie or anything. “Oh my God i’m sorry i didn’t mean to say that-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance was shut up by pressure to his lips. When Keith pulled away, he simply smiled. “I love you too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And ohmygod, maybe Keith was a half galra dragon, but that smile was angelic and lit up Lance’s world. It was brighter than the sun, his eyes crinkled with so much love that Lance had no choice but to believe him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So he kissed him again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these next few chapters (6-9) are very Klance centric! They explore into their relationship whilst helping each other. (amongst others things...)</p><p>chapter 10 is when I work more on Lance’s relationship with the team.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the next few weeks Lance walked around with a bounce in his step.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The day after his mission, Pidge came and found him as early as she could, holding him in a vice grip, sobbing into his shirt and apologizing over and over. Lance told her no sweat, and it was forgotten.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance and Keith got used to the idea of each other, finding quiet places in the castle to sit and talk, and sneaking out in the dead of night to sleep snuggled into each other under the stars.</p><p>
  
</p><p>4 days after their first kiss, they told the team. Everyone gave the pair bright happy smiles and words of congratulations and support.</p><p>
  
</p><p>For the next few weeks the pair were glued to the other’s side, hand in hand or lip to lip. Hunk would try to pry Lance away from the other, only for Keith to come looking for his boyfriend back 10 minutes later.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Their obsessive need to stay together only lasted around 3 weeks, settling down to get back into routine, no longer needing to hold the other close as the relationship passed from baby-new to just new.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Allura was the happiest about their development. “While partners are dangerous during war, especially between those on the battlefield, an unbreakable bond will form between the two of you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What happens if they break up?” Pidge asked, and while Lance and Keith seemed pretty certain that wouldn’t happen in a million years, there still was the underlying possibility.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Emotionally, we would suffer, which is another danger of this relationship, but the mental bond they will make cannot be severed by emotional break up.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance knew eventually, he would tell Keith about his wings. And he wanted it to be before he told the others.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith reminded him every time Lance groomed his wings that he didn’t mind not seeing them, and he could wait. But Lance knew he wanted to see them. He knew he felt what Pidge had voiced all that time ago, that Lance didn’t truly trust them yet to show them his wings.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And he felt it after 5 weeks, he felt Keith slowly pulling. It wasn’t much, barely noticeable, not even enough to put a scratch on their relationship, but it was still there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was 7 weeks when Allura had helped the two set up their own room, claiming the constant opening of doors every night was going to drain the castles power. Whatever.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And it was the end of the 7th week when Keith sat up, back propped against two pillows as Lance was situated in his lap, legs bracketing Keith’s hips as his own were clamped hard by Keith’s hands. Lance had his hands in Keith’s hair, and they were kissing so passionately it would make anyone blush.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance dominated the kiss while Keith stayed a steady constant, hands hard on his hips as Lance moved his to cup Keith’s face. Lance’s tongue searched Keith’s mouth, mapping out every crevice as if he hadn’t done so a thousand times before.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The kiss was hot, so much so that Lance was starting to get grossly sticky as the kiss progressed. He felt the sweat on Keith, too (or was that just Lance’s saliva from the messy make out?).</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance panted, stopping the kiss to break the slightest from Keith, only far enough so that he could breathe in a breath of air, right against Keith’s cheek. The other groaned, drinking in his own puffs of air. Keith tipped his head back, groaning louder when Lance licked his cheek in response to the first groan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith’s neck was fully exposed, sparkling with sweat and was so open for the taking. Lance licked a long stripe along his adam’s apple, loving the way Keith’s groan vibrated along his tongue. He licked all along his jawline, finishing where his jaw and ear met, and Lance sucked on his lobe. The groan that came from him then was so deep and magnificent that Lance groaned in response, biting down on the lobe that used to hold a piercing, his hips rolling down to meet Keith’s.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And Oh My God, the friction was amazing, both boys groaned against each other again, hips furiously meeting each other to feel the sensation again. Lance continued to roll his hips down, and both boys were way too hot and the sexual tension was too high and maybe Keith lost his shirt, but both lips were immediately glued together again.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Their movements were rougher this time, more urgent. The kiss was messy and hot and it made the kiss before seem like a peck. Both parties fought for dominance, hands roaming up and down each other. Keith’s hands gripped Lance’s thighs so hard he was sure they’d bruise yet he didn’t care because he pulled Keith’s hair so hard he was sure he’d be seeing stars.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And Lance really felt it then, how in love he was with this half-human bellow him. He was so in love he couldn’t get enough, reaching, grabbing, pulling at the boy while their tongues fought a war.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was then when he couldn’t tell who’s body was who’s, who’s groan belonged to who or even how to breathe. There was just so much Keith that he had to keep him, pull him in like the first water he’d seen in weeks from a dry desert, that Keith was the first breath of air from being so deep in the ocean — or space. And he was sure Keith felt it too because the kiss became so so intense-</p><p>
  
</p><p>That both had lost all sense of thought, all sense of what was right and wrong and each other’s boundaries because Keith started to move his hands below Lance’s shirt to pull it off.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And if that wasn’t the first skin-to-skin contact his body had had since we was ten years old, well he wouldn’t have sensed a problem. And god if he wasn’t so sensitive he would’ve let it happen. But he didn’t, instead breaking away from the best kiss in his lifetime and staring at Keith.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith opened his eyes immediately, probably from Lance’s abrupt stop and god Lance just wanted to kiss that face again and return to that bliss, because with Keith he wasn’t here anymore but in another dimension where it was just the two of them, wings with no fears, just him and Keith. But Lance couldn’t kiss that face again because he was frozen, and Keith beat him to the apology.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Keith rushed, hands breaking from a Lance’s back — Lance having forgotten they were there for a split second — “I shouldn’t have done that oh my god I’m so sorry!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Keith, it’s fine-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I understand if you wanna stop now. I shouldn’t have done that. No pushing boundaries-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“KEITH!” and finally the boys eyes snapped to Lance’s, and Lance saw the all too familiar fear within them. “It’s okay.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And that’s when Lance thought, it really was okay. In his little dream world with him and Keith, his wings were out and proud. And looking at Keith’s beautiful face now, he no longer felt the need to hide his wings from him. Lance felt, for the first time, that hiding his wings from this person was worse than showing them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So that’s why Lance’s own hands reached for his shirt, scrunching the bottom of it under his fingertips as he slowly began to pull it off.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith’s eyes caught the motion, and he freaked. Lance’s hands were suddenly covered by strong ones as Keith looked into Lance’s eyes once more.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You don’t have to-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance smiled, a small tear catching the corner of his eye as he looked into Keith’s. “I want to.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith stayed silent, yet his hands took a little longer to get the memo, falling from Lance’s after a 30 second delay.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And then Lance lifted his shirt above his head.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He didn’t spread his wings out immediately, instead keeping them pressed against his back while he breathed and let his mind process what he was doing. And slowly, he spread his right wing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His right wing, his angel wing, sparkled with the blue lights of the castle, the same lights that lit up Keith’s eyes. The top of the wing held pure white feathers, similar to an actual angel. They sparkled with glitter-like spots on each feather, only visible when the light shone. The wing was large, slightly larger that Shiro’s but not quite as large as Hunk’s. The feathers changed colour down the wing, the pure white fading to the same blue of his father’s dragon wing. Keith’s hand reached out to touch the wing, the feather light touch identical to the one Lance gave Keith 7 weeks ago. Lance’s feathers were soft like silk, and Keith’s eyes fluttered as his hands fell through the feathers. Keith’s eyes were sparkling brighter than before.</p><p>
  
</p><p>With Keith’s fingers buried deep within Lance’s feathers, he could feel exactly how sensitive they were. He had been the only one to touch his wings in a long time, and to feel the touch of another, a lover, sent sparks up his wings and caused flutters in his heart.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith looked up at Lance, eyes shining with pure happiness. Maybe leftover from the kiss, or being with his lover, but Lance knew it was because Lance had finally opened up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So, then Lance lifted his left.</p><p>
  
</p><p>His left was his dragon wing. The wingspan was larger that the others, but the angel wing was the larger of the two. The wing was a deep blue, one to match the deepest of oceans. The wing had a leathery feel, some edges a little like sandpaper. The scars that littered the wing though were horrible. They weren’t noticeable on his angel wing, the feathers being enough to hide them, but large, lighter blue scars covered the wing. The largest, nastiest scar was a rough X close to the center. Smaller ones cut around it, sharp straight lines and jagged lines drawn with little care. Another fell from the top of the wing, and reached almost to the bottom. Lance hated them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As soon as his wing was exposed, Keith let out a large gasp, hand lifting from his burial in Lance’s feathers to cover his mouth. Lance watched Keith carefully, the boy was staring at his wing, eyes still sparkling. Lance couldn’t see his mouth anymore, and he hadn’t known Keith well enough to pick apart each of his expressions. He waited for Keith’s response. The older boy was frozen, shoulders tensed and hands not dropping from his mouth. Yet his eyes still sparkled, which calmed a little of Lance’s nerves.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And then Keith moved, drawing Lance into the greatest hug he’d ever felt, and it was Lance’s turn to freeze in shock. He felt Keith’s hair fall on his neck, Keith’s breath on his skin. Lance looked at him through the corner of his eyes to see Keith’s eyes rested delicately shut.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And then Lance relaxed too.</p><p>
  
</p><p>All pent up fear finally left his body, and he felt a large weight fall off his shoulders. His body relaxed, deflating almost, as he pressed himself closer to Keith, and he responded by wrapping his hug tighter.</p><p>
  
</p><p>After a few minutes, Keith lifted his head, arms loosening their grip slightly, but not enough to lose the hug.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“They’re beautiful.” He whispered, eyes making sure they were looking directly into Lance’s so the other could tell how much he meant it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance broke down crying after that. It was as if a dam broke, water pouring out of every crack and exploding all at once. But Keith was there, still holding him in his arms, eyes closed and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Keith drew him into his chest, laying back against the wall as Lance cried into him. Keith continued to whisper to Lance, telling him he was okay, and he was there, his hand carding through his hair slowly as the other held one of Lance’s, rubbing his knuckles gently.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith drew Lance into another kiss once the other had calmed down, and maybe it wasn’t like the kisses they’d shared earlier. Maybe they weren’t entrapped by each other, drinking each other in and holding on to the other like a life support. But this kiss was still otherworldly, and poured in just as much love and warmth and need for the other.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They fell asleep like that, arms around the other, Lance tucked into Keith’s chest and curled around the older’s body. Lance and Keith’s wings circled around the pair, trapping each other in a little bubble of safety and love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is just a filler-type chapter so sorry if you were waiting for something more, but next chapter is gonna be wild :) so hold in for tomorrow’s update hdhsjj</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"></span>Keith wandered into his and Lance’s room after finishing his training session. Lance was on his bed, having finished sparring with Keith an hour ago, reading some Altean novel from the library. Lance was learning the language fast, and already had the basics down. Although he was still confused with some of the larger words.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance’s wings were spread wide, something he noticed made Keith very happy. Every time Keith saw Lance’s wings, a small smile would tug at the corner of his mouth. He loved brushing through Lance’s feathers.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith strode over your Lance, slapping his hands down loudly on Lance’s legs making the taller jump. His left wing twitched, something it always did when he was frightened, and Keith smirked. “Come on! Get up!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance glared at the boy at his feet. Keith’s face was slightly wet with sweat, his flyaways clinging to his skin. His face was blushed and his lips pulled tight in a smirk. Lance didn’t know how he pulled it together in front of him when he was a pining fool.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Despite Keith’s request to get up, Lance resettled his book on his lap, fluffing out his wings before (pretending to) focus his attention on his book. “And why should I do that at a time like this?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was 10 o’clock, and Lance was REALLY looking forward to snuggling with Keith.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance had registered Keith removing his hands from Lance’s legs, but he hadn’t noticed the raven walk around their bed until he was wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso, effectively scaring him into knocking the book off his lap and his left wing twitching.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith payed no attention to these details, instead moving his lips to press against Lance’s ear. “Come train with me.” Keith whispered seductively.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance physically shuddered. His whole body shivered while he simultaneously melted and had his nerves on high.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But then the world caught up as he processed Keith’s words. He let out a playful whine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Keeeeittthh!” Lance picked up the books and slammed it, then twisted his face towards Keith’s. “You just trained. Why again?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith pulled back and Lance felt wind on his face, before Keith took each of Lance’s hands and pulled him out of the bed. “It’s different training!” He’d lost his seductive tone and replaced it for something more playful. “Come ON!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance pretended to fight against Keith, but all his muscles were flopped as he let Keith drag him out of the bed and onto his feet, his book clattering to the floor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance tucked his wings at his back as Keith pulled him through the winding hallways of the castle. Through his and Keith’s time together, the two of them had taken to exploring all the rooms and floors.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith didn’t drag him in the direction of thetraining room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Keeeiiiittthh,” he whined, “Where are we going?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shh, just follow me.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith powered ahead, twisting upstairs and around loops and bends, leading him deeper into the castle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When they finally stopped, a small door was in front of him and Keith. Keith pushed it open and lead him onto a large platform. They were looking into a large room. The roof was 20 feet above the ground, 7 feet above from where they stood on the platform, and arched in a beautiful dome. The ceiling was see-through, so Lance admired the stars glittering above. The hall was about as wide as it was tall, and Lance found himself wondering how he’d never come across the place before. White stone pillars extended to the roof as support beams, wingless angels and cherubs on the top of each pillar. The walls were slate white, but with the magnificent glass chandelier in the centre, they reflected a yellower tone from the warm lighting. The floor, unlike the rest of the castle, was floor boarded with what looked like oakwood, or the Altean version. Little paintings rimmed around the ceiling, flecked with blue and gold. Lance felt like he’d walked into a renaissance painting, or into the Cinderella ball.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Lance breathed, looking over to Keith and meeting his eyes. Lance was sure Keith could see them sparkle.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Then Lance remembered what they were doing here, or what Keith pulled Lance away from snuggle time to do. He frowned. “What are we training here for?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, pulling Lance down the golden steps to the right and onto another platform, where the stairs changed direction.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You said your wings were too weak from lack of use right? Well, we’re gonna change that.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance looked over at Keith, seeing the other man smiling but searching Lance’s own face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith obviously didn’t get a read on Lance’s expression, as he kept babbling. “We’d only come here when everyone’s asleep to avoid people seeing your wings. I had to clear out the floor coz it was pretty banked with stuff, so if you do fall it won’t be into anything. Not that I’d let you fall though, i’ll be watching from here to catch you in case anythi-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance launched himself at Keith, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him into a quick kiss, effectively shutting him up. Lance couldn’t remember the last time someone had gone out of their way to do something this big for him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance pressed his forehead to Keith’s. “Oh my God, I love you. This is a wonderful idea Keith, thank you.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And even though Keith looked like a cyclops from being so close up, his smile was still as bright as ever, and Lance was once again in awe at how he had dragon wings, because this man is an angel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>So Keith took Lance down to the floor. Lance was fully able to appreciate how tall the room was. He felt like a tiny, insignificant spec of dust.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith blushes as he held Lance’s hands, then dropped them and stepped back a little. “I’m really not the best teacher-“</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Babe.” Keith perked up hearing the pet name. He’d never outright told Lance he loved it, but the way he gave him his “puppy dog look” as Lance dubbed it, he could tell he liked the name. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith breathed and smiled, perhaps realising he was with Lance and this was a no-judge zone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Alright, well i think we should just do basic wing movements to get your wings warmed up.” Keith said as he started to flap his wings with no lift. Lance mimicked the motion and Keith seemed to relax.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So,” Keith started as they stood in the middle of the room, flapping their wings. “How high can you fly, and for how long?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I can hover, and I’m able to fly across the room as if walking. But I can only be off the ground for 3 minutes at most. I can’t build momentum or speed, or stop myself from falling, as you know. I’m also a pretty shockingly bad glider. Mismatched wings are just as bad as the balance of a person with mismatched legs, I have poor air stability.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith nodded, “and what about abilities? How strong is your element connection and how well can you control that? What about healing, strength and your senses? Do you have an angel ability?” Keith changed the wing exercise to stretching his out as far as his could go, chuckling slightly at the difference between Lance’s.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance laughed, “I’m okay with powers and such, they’re easier to practice. It’s really my wings that are too weak. But to answer your questions, my family is really strong water elements. About as strong as your fire. Although I need a little practice with ice. My healing, strength and senses are perfectly atuned. I do have my mother’s angel ability, but I have little control over that. It’s not so much a practice thing though, I think it’s because I have so many abilities it has to even out somewhere.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith nodded again. He lifted himself from the ground, hovering 5cm above the floor. Lance copied him. “Okay, well I think I can help you work with that. Your wings seem top priority, so we can focus on that in here. We’ll do normal training as such, and you should practice using your powers more. We’re opposite elements, so i think it would be fun to spar with that. And once you’re wings are stronger...” Keith trailed off, but Lance understood.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Old rivalry aside, Lance and Keith were competitive at heart. The two of them being dragons — or half, in Lance’s case — just added to more excitement and battles. The two could battle with elemental powers, in the air, or just normal combat. They could race each other too, but Keith was twice the speed of an average dragon, and Lance’s speed sat between an angel’s and a dragon’s. Shiro was better equipped to racing Keith, and even he stood no chance.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But it filled Lance with joy that no matter what their relationship status was; enemies, rivals, friends, best friends, lovers, or dare he say husbands; they would always be Lance and Keith. Neck and neck.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lance smiled at Keith. “Sounds like a plan, personal trainer.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Keith snorted, “is that my new name from now on?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Only whilst you’re training me. Any food regimen to stick to?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Food goo, food goo and food goo.” Keith answered.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Their laughter echoed throughout the unused room, making the walls glitter a little brighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>keith sounds a little OOC in this, but i like to think that keith is a little more childish around lance because he loves &amp; trusts him and he’d lost a major part of his childhood with his dad’s death and poor childhood treatment, so being with lance he lets loose of his blunt &amp; “darker” exterior.<br/>that, and lance’s personality slightly rubbed off on him, as well as keith’s on lance</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** smut this chapter!! **</p><p>not very important to plot, but read end notes if you wanna skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks Lance trained hard to strengthen his wings. Keith was with him every step of the way, which filled Lance with happiness and pride. Lance felt the trust grow even stronger between them. Everyday he fell from the air less and less, but he always trusted 100% that Keith would be there to catch him. And everyday, the more he progressed, the bigger the smile on Keith’s face got. The brighter his eyes shone.</p><p> </p><p>And it wasn’t just the flying that strengthened their bond. They’d started sharing stories, no longer needing to hide anything from one another. Lance told him stories of his siblings and their own half-half messes. He’d also expanded on his troubles at 10 years old, and in return Keith told the story of his father’s death, and what exactly went on in the foster homes.</p><p> </p><p>The stories weren’t all happy, weren’t all sad, but it allowed the two to climb deeper and deeper into their relationship, strengthening bonds and laying no secrets between them. And after 5 months of being together, Lance and Keith knew the other as well as they knew themselves. It was as if they were one being, completely and utterly in sync.</p><p> </p><p>3 months of Lance’s training completed, and Lance could fly around the room, not stumbling or hold his arms out for balance. He dived, looped around, soured around support beams and pillars. He swooped low, grabbing Keith by the hand and forcing him up into the air. Keith chuckled, spreading his wings so he could fly along with Lance, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>After they made it back to their room, Keith tackled Lance onto their bed, peppering his face with kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucking proud of you!” Keith said to him, his voice full of sincerity and pride. “God I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>Lance noticed there was tears in Keith’s eyes but he didn’t say anything because he was also crying. Lance leaned up to meet Keith’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Keith dominated the kiss immediately, as he was already on top of Lance. Keith brought one hand to Lance’s hair, his other hand reaching back and cupping Lance’s thigh. Lance seemed to understand what Keith wanted, as he brought up both his legs to hooked around Keith’s hips.</p><p> </p><p>Keith pushed in further against Lance’s lips, extracting a moan from the male. Lance felt Keith smile against him. The kiss was deep and slow, making it much more intimate than some of their previous make-out sessions. Keith licked slowly into Lance’s mouth and the other groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Lance bucked his hips up, getting needy, and brushed against Keith’s clothed dick, making the both of the groan. Keith began seeping the kiss, to which Lance happily obliged. Keith pushed his crotch down, needing friction and slid their hips together again.</p><p> </p><p>It was just that, breathy moans escaping the two as they kissed heatedly and brushed their hips together needy. Lance broke the kiss, breathing heavy as he stared up into Keith’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Keith took the break to start licking down his neck. Lance pulled his neck to the side to give Keith better access. Keith bit down hard on his neck, extracting a moan from Lance.</p><p> </p><p>“L-lock the door.” Lance breathed. Keith licked the spot on Lance’s neck, admiring his work before nodding and shuffling off of Lance. Those few seconds their bodies were apart was hell for Lance, but he heard the lock click and felt Keith climb back over him. Keith immediately brought their lips together as if he’d never left.</p><p> </p><p>Keith’s hands decided to explore up Lance’s shirt, and in return Lance started to pull up Keith’s from behind. Keith lifted from Lance, lifting his shirt quickly off his head. He leans down to kiss Lance quickly before helping Lance take off his own.</p><p> </p><p>Keith explores down Lance’s exposed chest, touches feather light. His finger tips danced along Lance’s skin, mapping out his body. Then suddenly, Keith dropped down and licked a stripe over Lance’s nipple. Hearing Lance groan seemed to be the exact thing Keith was waiting for before he began sucking his nipple.</p><p> </p><p>The sound Lance made was frankly embarrassing, surprising even Keith who’s mouth lifted off him with a loud pop. Keith smirked. His eyes began to make their way down Lance’s body, before Lance bucked up.</p><p> </p><p>Keith lifted his head with a fake frown. “Needy.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance’s eyes were rolled back. “God, just take my pants off.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith smirked but wasted no time. He unbuckled Lance’s belt as Lance raised his hips so he could slide his pants off faster. After Lance’s were off, Keith quicklyfiddled with his own belt and stripped his pants down his legs in 3 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Who’s needy now? Lance thought.</p><p> </p><p>While Keith was off him, Lance lost the last of his clothing, turning back to a fully naked Keith.</p><p> </p><p>Well nude Keith, Lance told himself. Back in his eighth grade art class, his teacher reminded him that the models in the paintings were nude not naked. Nude was for things that were beautiful and serene. Untouchable like Gods and Angels.</p><p> </p><p>And Keith was prettier than any oil painting nude model of a God.</p><p> </p><p>But Lance was much too horny to gawk. Keith returned not a second later, pushing Lance further up the bed towards the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“May I?” And Lance didn’t know what he was talking about but he agreed anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Lance yelled when he felt wet on his dick, and when he looked down he saw Keith giving him an experimental lick. Lance groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you ever sucked dick before?” Lance asked, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Keith answered, eyeing down his cock, as if thinking of different ways to make Lance cum, or just how he’d take it. “But with the way you reacted to be sucking your nipple, I’d say you like oral.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance just groaned, allowing his head to flop back onto his pillow as Keith chuckled. Then he took Lance’s whole dick in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Lance knee he wasn’t massive, but his dick size wasn’t shameful. He was more on the larger side of the normal scale, but all that didn’t seem to matter to Keith as he took him head on.</p><p> </p><p>Lance whined, hands reaching down to find Keith’s hair and pulling it. Keith moaned around Lance’s dick and the vibration sent Lance into a high. Keith smirked around his dick, and Lance pulled his hair sharper in annoyance causing Keith to groan again.</p><p> </p><p>And if Lance loved oral so much then Keith must have a hair pulling kink. And Lance was happy to oblige. With all the consistent teasing, he loved Keith’s just as much as Keith loved getting it pulled.</p><p> </p><p>Keith began at a steady pace, Lance’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Keith did something that made Lance buck his hips into Keith’s mouth. Lance was about to apologise, but Keith kept going as if nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re amazing.” Lance breathed, sneaking a glance at Keith. Fuck. Lance didn’t know how much he loved the idea of Keith around his dick until he saw it. “Díos, you’re so beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith responded by bobbing his head faster, and Lance had to flop his head against the pillow. “Fuck,” he breathed. “G-gonna cum.”</p><p> </p><p>But then Keith lifted off him with a loud wet pop. Lance looked back at him, surprised and sad by the loss of contact. His dick twitching as he saw a large string of salvia connecting from him to Keith’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not cumming until your dick is inside me.” Keith ordered, voice raw. Lance moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d let me top?” Lance breathed. He and Keith has been wanting to have sex for a while now, but they’d never had the time to, or when they did they were too tired to do anything but make-out. They’d spoken about boundaries and stuff before though, and found the two were both switches, although Keith had really wanted to top for their first time. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, with all this anticipation I really just you to fill me up. Need you inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith leaned over to Lance’s ear, “but hey, I’ll take you so good next time you won’t be able to walk for days.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance threw his head back and moaned, before wrapping his legs around Keith’s middle and flipping the two over. “Unless you wanna ride me, of course.” Lance said to Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, no. This is good.” Keith said, spreading his arms around him. Lance captured his mouth in a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>He prodded his mouth open with his thumb, having Keith’s tongue circle around the digit with their mouths still connected. Lance groaned again. He couldn’t help it, Keith really knew how to use his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Lance replaced his thumb with his index finger, still keeping their lips connected. Lance dominated the kiss, letting Keith focus on swirling his tongue around his finger. Lance added another digit, and another before disconnecting their lips.</p><p> </p><p>Lance wasted no time, pressing his index finger slowly into Keith’s ass. “Fuck you’re tight.” He breathed. Keith only moaned in response.</p><p> </p><p>Lance began loosening him up before deeming him okay and ready for a second finger. He started to push in and out faster, and began to scissor, which made Keith moan. Lance added a third before Keith moaned his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance. Get inside me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance smirked. “You want me that bad?” Keith nodded. “Okay, turn around.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance dug through their bedside table’s first drawer, which didn’t have much in it. He found the lube and pack of condoms easily. They’d bought them at the last mall shop, hoping they’d have done this sooner.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Keith breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No condoms.” His voice was muffled by the pillow. “We’re both clean, I want you to fill me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance poured an excessive amount of lube in his hand and onto his dick.</p><p> </p><p>With Keith’s face pressed against Lance’s pillow, wings spread wide, Lance lined himself up and began to push in. Keith moaned so loud it could’ve been heard from the other side of the castle if it weren’t for their couples room special soundproof walls.</p><p> </p><p>Lance started at a steady pace, pushing in and out experimentally, breathy and hissing. “Fuck you’re so tight.” Lance continued going slowly, until Keith pushed his ass up to get Lance going faster. Lance chuckled, “Yeah, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He began to speed up, both moaning loudly at the pace. Lance started pounding harder and harder into Keith, his reactions being positive. His wings fluttered along to Lance’s pace.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Lance hit a spot inside Keith, which had him mewling in response, arching his back. “Hnggg!” Lance groaned and began hitting that spot relentlessly, Keith’s moans becoming all but sharp breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Lance moaned, pounding into Keith harder.</p><p> </p><p>Keith moaned something inaudible into the pillow, and it took Lance a second before he realized he was saying something. Lance gripped the back of his hair and pulled his head back from the pillow. “What was that, love?” Lance’s voice sounded like pure sex. Keith groaned at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Gonna- hah- gonna cum.” Keith moaned, voice still raw.</p><p> </p><p>Lance pulled out so only his head was still inside Keith. “Turn around. Wanna see your face when you cum.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith spun around almost immediately, pushing his hips back onto Lance’s dick before Lance could even push back in. “Fuck Keith, you look gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith looked absolutely debauched. His face wore a red flush, hair stuck to his skin. His eyes were half lidded and his face pulled tight with pleasure. As soon as he was on his back, Keith’s head fell back, exposing his pale neck which Lance thought was too good to be left bare. He pressed further into Keith as he licked a stripe up his neck. Lance hit Keith’s prostate again and Keith mewled, sending vibrations along Lance tongue which made Lance’s cock twitch inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Lance moaned, feeling himself ready to orgasm. Between Keith looking like pure sex, and his groans and feeling against him, Lance almost felt overwhelmed. Fuck, why had they waited this long when it felt so good?</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, Lance felt himself go over the edge. A blue glow lit the room as he came, his wings, hair and eyes glowing brightly as he hit immense pleasure. “Keith!” He moaned, so high pitched he’d be embarrassed if he were with anyone else. Lance filled up Keith, which had the boy going over the edge. Lance leaned forward to capture Keith’s lips, the older moaning into his mouth as he hit his climax, painting Lance’s stomach with cum.</p><p> </p><p>Lance collapsed on top of Keith, the both of them breathing heavily and making no move to pull Lance out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Worth the wait?” Lance breathed, finding his voice but not much of it. It was hoarse and rough. Keith almost groaned at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely.” Keith whispered back, voice even worse.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed there in silence again, before Lance felt himself uncomfortably sticky. “Gonna grab a towel.” He whispered in Keith’s ear, pushing himself up before he realized he was still inside Keith.</p><p> </p><p>“Butt plug. Second drawer. My side.” Keith said as if reading Lance’s mind. Lance reached over the double bed, just managing to reach Keith’s bedside table and pull out a plug he never knew they had.</p><p> </p><p>Lance looked at the thing and smirked. The head was quite big, almost as big as Lance’s girth. It was a black metal and cold on his fingers. But what Lance smiled at was the little, fluffy, black cat’s tail tail on the end. Lance chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Keith answered, “thought it was cute.” His eyes were now open staring directly into Lance’s.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” Lance place the plug beside his dick at Keith’s asshole. Lance pulled out, making Keith groan softly and tiredly. As soon as he was completely out, he pushed the plug into Keith. Keith moaned happily into the pillow as Lance twirled the tail between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Lance got up to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and wetting it with warm water. He returned to Keith, patting his own chest down before attending to Keith. He pat down the bed a little, but he knew the sheets would need to be cleaned. He dropped the towel to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He flopped down on the bed beside Keith, who was now laying on his side facing away from him. Lance took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms and legs around the boy, spooning him. One arm flopped over Keith, whilst the other reached down to play with the tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you always able to glow?” Keith mumbled, already half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Lance thought about it. “No. Never happened before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think it was?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>Keith was giggling, and before Lance asked what about, Keith was already answering. “You- you glow when you orgasm.” He giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Lance would’ve acted exasperated, but he was already half asleep himself. “Uh, no! I’ve cum many times and I’ve never glowed. Maybe it’s when I have really strong emotions or amounts of pleasure.” Lance wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Keith giggled again. “Nah, you glow when you orgasm.”</p><p> </p><p>Lance didn’t have the energy to fight him, instead pouting as long as he could until Keith’s contagious laughter became too good to resist and joined in.</p><p> </p><p>The two fell asleep not long after to the sounds of each other’s blissed out laughter. They smelt of sex and were absolutely wrecked. Their laughter was probably from the high of their first time but neither cared, content with the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped:<br/>- briefly explained lance trained for 3 months <br/>- &amp; that their bond grew stronger<br/>- Lance’s wings glowed when he came lol (which will be mentioned in later chapters— the glowing not cumming)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another long chapter!!! also the absolute fluffiest thing ever<br/>this one’s my favourite lmaojsbsj</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It was the week before Lance and Keith’s six month anniversary and Lance was sprawled on his back across Hunk (feeling weird as recently he’d had his wings out, but now in the company of others they were tucked on his back again.) Lance was trying to think of ideas for something special to do with Keith. Lance knew it was only their half year, but being in the middle of a war, he didn’t know how many chances he’d get to celebrate an anniversary.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well, what’s one of your favourite memories with him? Something that made you both happy.” Hunk tried to provide helpfully.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Sex.” Lance answered, looking at the ceiling with a distant smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A soda can flew across the room and hit Lance spare of the head. “Gross. You’re gross.” Pidge said, not even looking up from her laptop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance smirked, lifting himself from Hunk which made him grunt in protest. “Not my fault Keith’s so good in bed. The way he goes down-“ Lance never finished, having practically everything around Pidge and Hunk thrown at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Right! Right! TMI! TMI!” But Lance’s smile showed he was only teasing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hunk sighed, “anything else you like to do together?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Well I love fl-“ Lance cut himself off abruptly. He wasn’t sure how they’d take it if they knew Keith knew about his wings. Keith was his boyfriend, so they’d be able to believe why he’d tell him at least, but they did deserve to know the truth too. And Keith had known for 4 months. He trusted them almost as much as he trusted Keith. Especially Hunk, best friend and all. But he wasn’t exactly ready for anyone else to know yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance coughed to pretend he choked on his words. “Fighting. Like sparring and stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hunk shrugged, “anything else? We land on that planet the day after tomorrow for a few days. It’s supposed to have beautiful views and beaches. You could take him on your dream date.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But we leave the day before!” Lance groaned, slumping back onto Hunk who let out an “oof.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I dunno then, man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But dream date did give him an idea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The last night on the planet saw Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Keith flying amongst the mountains and trees. The planet’s twin stars, epolle and terimys, (which acted like their sun) were setting in the west. The others had flown to a mountain top to enjoy the view. They’d invited Lance along, but the male declined. As much as he’d love to watch the stars set with his best friends and boyfriend, he couldn’t bare to watch them play in the air while his wings were tucked at his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And really, there was nothing stopping him from flying anymore. He couldn’t give the excuse that his wings had never been used, Keith had helped him with that. He was now an average flyer. The only thing holding him back was his own fears and insecurities. He trusted the team, he really did, but he wasn’t ready. Not yet. He’d promised himself he’d tell them in his own time, when he was ready.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So for now, watching the others fly around him free whilst they watched the sunset over the water felt way too much like a tease. Like someone was dangling it over his head, saying “you could have this, but you’re too scared.” Besides, the idea brought back memories of his siblings flying high above, free.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance was fine sitting on his own. They’d leave the planet in the early morning, and then it would be his and Keith’s six month. He was excited to go on a proper dinner date with Keith. Just them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">In all their six months of being together, they hadn’t really had many dates. There was the occasional half-planned movie nights with space popcorn that tasted like choc chip cookies. Or the little 2-hours-of-fun on a planet, where they’d hold hands across a table at a crowded café and have fans and admirers speaking over them whilst they were served inedible food, or sat on a mountaintop they’d later find was actually a resident of the planet’s pet Barry. (It wasn’t actually named Barry, it’s real name was something like Brsghbbhshhiri, but Lance couldn’t pronounce that so he nicknamed him Barry as he apologized to him for putting up with two Paladins making out on his grassy nose.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So long story short, dates weren’t really a thing in their relationship. They didn’t mind very much. It’s not like they’d had much time anyway. With the war, and training sessions and Lance learning to fly, as well as eating and sleeping and bathing and all other human essentials, they really didn’t get much Lance and Keith free-time. Hell, it took five months into their relationship for them to actually have sex. They’d had a few more chances over the past month after the initial kick-off, but the number of times could still be counted on one hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They treasured their alone lazy-time together. But in all honesty, kissing and making out was really the only thing they did in that time. Maybe it was true, Lance really did love anything to do with mouths. And Keith really did know how to use his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The little room he stayed in was a hut similar to where tinker bell lived. It was wound with leaves and branches, cute tables and floor as if it was the top of a tree stump, swirling lines engraved in wood, representing the age lines of the tree. Lance lay on an oddly shaped water bed, which was padded up with really soft quilts and sheets which made it feel as if he was laying in the clouds. (or metaphorically, laying in how fluffy and soft the clouds look. Pidge would fight if it felt like he was laying in the clouds, that he felt like he was falling. You can’t touch the clouds, Lance.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The room didn’t have a door nor windows, there were holes in replacement for those. It seemed this planet hadn’t yet invented the door, or trusted each other enough that a door seemed an unnecessary thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So, being that there was only a hole for a door, gave Keith the perfect opportunity to swoop into the room and scare the everlasting shit out of Lance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Alright.” Keith announced. “You, with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance glared at the boy. “I’m pretty happy laying here, before you swooped in like a bird!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keith rolled his eyes, walking to Lance and grabbing his arm to pull him from the room. “C’mon, I found us a spot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But you’re the only one who’s seen my wings. I don’t know if i’m ready-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keith pecked his cheek. “I know, amor,” Keith had since given Lance the nickname. After finding out Lance spoke spanish, he deemed it necessary to call him a spanish pet name. Considering one of the only things he remembered from spanish was amor, and that he didn’t want to ask Lance as he wanted to surprise him, he opted for that. “So I found us a place where we can still watch the suns set and you won’t be seen by anyone. C’mon, we have an hour before they set. I’ll carry you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance’s breath caught in his throat. Keith, rather than flying around the planet with the others, was instead searching for a place where Lance could fly freely. Where Keith and Lance could fly freely. Lance would finally have the chance to fly in the air, not in a castle room. He’ll finally be able to spread his wings, feel the air flow through and a round him, the wind in his ears. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s back, securing him in a vice grip before flying them out of the room. The flight over to Keith’s hidden spot took around 15 minutes, and with how fast Keith was flying, it would’ve taken around 3 hours on foot. Due to Keith’s speed, Lance couldn’t appreciate the full beauty of the planet, but the blurred colours of green and blue were enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m gonna drop you.” Keith said, or more yelled, in Lance’s ear as they approached the location. Lance yelled back but it was lost in the wind, so he nodded instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A few seconds later, Lance began to fall. He took a frightened look around and saw no one, so he spread his wings. The wind caught underneath them as he stabilised in the sky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The place Keith had dropped him was circled in tall mountain ranges whose peaks touched the clouds. The mountains were of blue stone with green bushes, blue and green seeming to be the colour palette of the planet. The bottom, at the foot of all the mountains, was a large circular floor about the size of four large football stadiums. Large — too large — trees dotted the ground. A crystal blue river flowed off of one of the mountains and into the clearing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance breathed in, sucking in all surrounding air, before diving down. He swooped around the trees, over mountain tops, into the clouds. He let out a large whoop! as he fell backwards from the clouds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It wasn’t long until Keith joined in his antiques, the two twisting around nature and each other as if this was where they belonged. In the air, free.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance let out so much laughter he thought his chest would explode. He settled down 40 minutes later on a mountaintop that faced the west ocean. Keith fluttered down beside him, face filled with pride and joy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You sure you don’t wanna fly over and watch the suns set with the others?” Lance asked as the stars approached the horizon. Epolle was the larger of the two. It was pink and closer to the horizon. Terimys was smaller and a purple colour, which hovered the the top right of Epolle. Despite being the smaller, however, it flowed brighter than Epolle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Keith bumped Lance’s shoulder, which if Lance didn’t have his wings out to balance him would’ve knocked him over. “I want to spend time with you. I know you love sunsets over the beach, well so do I. I’ve never been to the beach, but sunsets over the sand dunes are pretty spectacular too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance took a large breath through his nose. Epolle had begun to set.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They watched the stars set, the dark blue sky dusting with hues of pink and purple. They didn’t just fade into each other like earthen skies, instead mixing like drops of food dye, swirling in patterns and getting darker and more spread out as time passed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The tip of Epolle was yet to set, and Terimys was only half way, but Keith turned to Lance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I know it’s early, but happy 6 month anniversary.” He grinned, holding Lance’s hand in his.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.” Lance replied. And it was at that moment, with Keith’s face a mix of the glowing purple rays of the last light, eyes twinkling with the early night stars, where Lance thought he really did. It wasn’t some crush, or a word to say his infatuation with him, he was truly, madly and deeply in love with Keith. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lance’s head rested against Keith’s shoulder, Keith’s immediately falling on top of Lance’s, as the last rays of light hit the horizon. And if the two hadn’t fallen asleep on the mountain top, they would’ve seen the blue illuminating glow of Lance’s wings, and all the flowers around them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance pulled Keith around the castle with his old maroon scarf on his eyes. Keith was smiling bright, hands raised to his head. Lance held Keith’s left elbow smiling just as bright.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Laaance.” Keith whined, which was like a one-off for the male, even with Lance. “Where are we going?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Patience yields focus.” Lance replied as they neared the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith sighed, “this isn’t the right context for that.” But he smiled anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance found the room, halting Keith at the door before he did his last-second magic. Then he waltzed back over to his boyfriend, lifting the scarf from his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith gasped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The room was no bigger than the castle’s single bedrooms, though the ceiling reached twice as high. The walls were the same white of the whole castle, yet the usual blue glow was replaced with a warm yellow. A table-for-two sat in the centre of the room, adopting the castle’s same white. Little plates of food — actual food — adorned the table top.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that wasn’t what made Keith gasp.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Green vines reached down the walls, swirling and looping in beautiful patterns. More vines hung from the ceiling, reaching down like stalactites and embedded with fairy lights. The floor was littered in swirls of rose petals and pearls and sand. Candles of melting wax sat in the corner. And around them, candles floated through the air as if they belonged, as if Keith had walked right into the Harry Potter books.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-how-“ Keith spluttered, eyes dancing around the room as they reflected the candles light like little golden stars.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s my angel power.” Lance said sheepishly, rubbing his elbow. “Dream projection. I can project my dreams and with enough concentration, my own thoughts. It’s not real though. It just looks nice, so you can’t touch the candles or anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith started at him with wonder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can change it if you want. It might take a while but if you don’t like it I can make up something else-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith grabbed his face and drew him into a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s perfect.” Keith smiled, and Lance smiled brighter then any of the dream-projected candle flames around them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, why don’t you be a gentleman and show me to my seat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance finally looked at Keith and he took his breath away. His eyes were littered with golden constellations, sparkling brighter than any galaxy Lance had seen. His smile glowed brighter than the sun on a hot summers day. His skin was a smooth surface which on a regular day would make Lance’s stomach churn with jealousy over how perfect his skin was but right now it looked beautiful. The golden light of the room reflected on his cheeks like highlighter, making the older look like he was glowing. His soft hair fell around his shoulders, and for all Lance made fun of it, it really did suit him. From where Lance was standing, Keith was directly in front of a bright light, making it spill around him. As if he were an angel with a glowing aura, just stepping from heaven.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance processed Keith’s question, blinking out of his stupor. He stuttered before repositioned himself. “Uh, uh- y-yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance laced his fingers through Keith’s and lead him to the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They began eating the food. It was some sort of purple fruit with darker purple spots. It was shaped like a larger pear but each end ended with a point. When Lance cut into it, it felt like cutting into steak. He shrugged at Keith, lifting the food to his mouth and chewing it. He didn’t trust the food, but he trusted Hunk to give him something both edible and delicious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hunk came through. The flavour was odd at first, a mix of moroccan chicken and saffron and chewy like pork. Though once he got through the first bite, it tasted more flavoursome. He watched as Keith followed his lead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The large pear-thing took up most of the plate. Beside it was a drizzle of a red sauce that tasted like cinnamon. Little green grapes that tasted like strawberries and pineapple were beside the main dish. It was an odd mix of flavours, but somehow worked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was nice to have something other than food goo. They did have other ingredients for food on the ship, but when it was late after a mission they were too tired to make any food. They also had limited supplies, so they tried to keep the cooking of good food to a minimum unless they new they were close to and had time to go to a space mall and restock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith and Lance spoke happily over the table, smiles wide as they shoved food in their mouths. They spoke about nothing and everything all at once. Their conversations drifting and winding through different topics as conversations do. They all ended at the same place though, with them whispering sweet “i love yous”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spoke with faces full of food. They spoke animatedly with their forks. They spoke when the dishes were empty, hands intertwined on the table top, dishes piled in the centre of the table and out of the way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was when they were talking about summer and all fun things in between when Lance remembered the ice box. He jumped up, apologising you Keith for scaring him as he unwinded his hand from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He came back, holding two cones with ice cream. One was vanilla whilst the other strawberry, and both curled to a high point like they did in the photos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re lactose intolerant,” Lance started, walking the cone over to an eagerly waiting Keith. “But I also know you don’t give two shits about that. So, this being a special occasion, will be the only time I condone your rebeling and health risking behaviour, in favour of having a nice romantic evening with my boyfriend.” Lance said, before he handed the strawberry ice cream to Keith. “Also, we can’t find any lactose-free milk in space. And I didn’t want to offend Kaltenecker for trying to find it when her milk is divine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith giggles at the over explanation. He looked at Lance’s cone. “Thought you’d go for something more super sweet and over the top.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance looked down too. “Well, it’s hard to make a triple caramel, chocolate chunk, cookie dough, double choc heaven with extra sprinkles and a waffle cone in space.” He brought the ice cream to his mouth, but raised a hand and took off the top of the ice cream point, placing that finger in his mouth and licking off the ice cream. “Besides, vanilla is a wonderful flavour and definitely not plain and it is very offensive to think otherwise. Vanilla is just as good as all the flavours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith snickered. “‘Kay. No need to get defensive over vanilla.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will fight for vanilla ‘til my dying day! what happens if I said strawberry was disgusting?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Keith started, drawing the ice cream further from Lance. “Don’t bring strawberry ice cream into this!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why not? It doesn’t even taste like real strawberries!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They glared at each other for a solid 10 seconds before bursting into laughter. it only stopped when Keith bit into his ice-cream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance yelped in horror, “No! You can’t bite it!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How else are you supposed to eat it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance looked exasperated. “Uh, lick it? like a sane human? You’re telling me your teeth don’t hurt at all?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not at all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heathen.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith smirked, but decided to humour Lance by taking one long lick up the swirl of his ice cream. He dropped the cone down a little lower while he considered the flavour, looking to Lance who’s expression was mixed, as if he were looking at a baby who farted, or a dog chasing it’s tail: wanting to laugh but thinking the scene was cute at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A giggle escaped Lance’s mouth, and he saw Keith’s expression melt for a second, before it washed over with irritation. “You have uh-“ he pointed to his noise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then of course, Keith had to do the cutest thing possible. His eyes turned down to his nose, making the older male cross-eyed. Golden light reflected in his dark pools making them look glossy. His lips pouted in an attempt to draw his nose closer into his line of sight. With his hair as fluffy as it was, he looked absolutely adorable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance let out a whine, how dare his boyfriend look so fucking cute? Lance couldn’t resist dropping a kiss between Keith’s eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith huffed in protest but made no move to stop him, instead raising a hand to his nose after Lance had left his super-close personal space bubble. His sleeve was tucked under his fingers as he raised the hand to the top of his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then, Lance dived in again, licking the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lance!” Keith complained, glaring at the taller.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance pulled a face. “Bleugh. Strawberry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why’d you lick it? I could’ve wiped it off!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s what boyfriends are for! stealing the sweet food from the side of your mouth or from your nose!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the two broke into a giddy laughter. It lasted a full minute, until Lance felt ice cream drip onto his hand and the two were reminded they had to finish their cones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They sat hand in hand, talking about nothing and everything just as easy as before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Lance had eaten his and Keith’s cones (because how dare Keith not eat his waffle cone? It’s the best part and to throw it would be a waste), Lance prepared for the final treat of the evening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He bounced up again, going to a box in the corner sat on a table with purple cloth and rose petals. He flicked up the lid, fiddling with the Altean technology for about 5 minutes before he let out an “Aha!” and the thing crackled to life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soft music flooded the room with a highly distinguishable song.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Wise men say,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lance?” Keith looked up, surprised. He hadn’t heard Earth music for well over a year now, it was almost foreign to him. He was surprised at how much he longed for it. The nostalgia and comfort it brought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Only fools rush in,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I picked it up at one of the last space mall trips.” Lance explained, walking towards Keith.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">But I can’t help,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Allura gave us an old Altean music box, and Pidge tweaked it to play Earth music.” Lance was now right in front of Keith. He took his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Falling in love with you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s not Led Zep or any of the other grunge rock you like,” Lance continued. “There was only this vinyl: The Greatest Hits of the 60s, and a Dolly Parton one, but I thought this one would be better. Besides, Hunk likes to listen to this music while he’s cooking. Calms his anxiety.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Shall I stay,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith gave Lance a quick peck. “It’s beautiful. Thank you so so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance’s smile lit up the room, before he looked down at Keith’s and his hands intertwined.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Would it be a sin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance cleared his throat, “would you like to dance?” He asked nervously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">If I can’t help,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Keith answered without hesitation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Falling in love with you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance dragged Keith out to an empty space in the room, and the two fell to each other. Keith took Lance’s shoulder while Lance steadied his waist. Lance knew how to dance, but he also knew Keith didn’t. And dancing properly right now wasn’t what he cared about. It was being there with Keith.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Like a river flows,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn’t move, just swayed together, slightly turning in a circle. Keith fell against Lance, pressing his face and fluffy hair into Lance’s chest, listening to both his heart beat and the sound of Elvis Presley.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Surely to the sea,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lance’s head fell into Keith’s hair, taking in a deep breath to smell Lance’s own deep ocean spray shampoo, with a mix of Keith’s own smell of musk. It was an odd mix, and as cliché as it was, it really worked well together. Maybe Lance just liked things that didn’t match but somehow worked. Considering that was his whole life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Darlin’ so it goes,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They swayed in time to the music, not really caring about anything in the world but each other. Just there, together. Keith’s wings dragged behind him, not stretched out but not tucked behind his back. Lance’s wings were too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Some things were meant to be,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith raised his head to look into Lance’s eyes. Lance’s breath wasn’t once again taken away by how the lights of the fake candles reflected in his eyes like stars. But they were prettier than any constellation in the night sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Take my hand,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Happy 6 months, love.” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. Pressing a kiss there, too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Take my whole life, too,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lance,” Keith whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">But I can’t help,</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Lance whispered, so soft it was as if he breathed out something like “eah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Falling in love with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” Keith said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music continued around them without lyrics, but the two stopped swaying. “I love you. And i know we say it all the time but I’m completely and totally in love with you. I love your eyes, the way they gleam with light and crinkle at the sides when you smile. I love how bright your smile is. I love your laugh, I love the way you walk, the way you kiss me. I love your scars, I love your wings. I love how playful you are, how funny and light you are to lighten a situation, but you know how and when to be serious. I love how brave you are, how focused you get. I love how you basically now know me inside out, know exactly where boundaries are and where is too far. I love your love and attention for me. I love everything about you, Lance.“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Keith stared into Lance’s eyes. Both were crying, Lance sobbing a little more. He fought the urge to kiss him, because that wouldn’t coney every emotion he felt for Keith. That being said, words couldn’t come close.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too,” Lance said through tears, it sounded to little. “God, I wish there was a better word than love, something stronger but there isn’t. I love you so so much, I can’t find the words to explain. But every day I’ve had with you, I’ve been happier. I’ve been able to show you my wings and you’ve been the exact support i needed. You’ve been everything to me, you mean everything to me. I, too, am in love with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two kissed, nothing more than a press of lips, their tears mixing together. The room was lit with false candle light around them and a faint glow from Lance’s wings, the voice of Frank Sinatra playing as they swayed along to the music, nothing but content in their little pocket of love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So next update won’t be for around 5 days. I’m a little behind schedule so the next 3 chapters will come out every weekend. The epilogue is basically complete so that will come out the day after chapter 12! sorry for the inconvenience :/</p><p>but for the meantime take this klance, coz it’s the last klance focus chapter:(</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and feedback! Any comment is okay as long as it’s not hateful or it will be deleted &lt;3</p><p>I will try to update the chapters once a day. The first 8 are already written and the last 5 I’m still writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>